


Hangar of Stars

by MistressofMimics



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aliens, Boyfriends, Canon Gay Relationship, Complete, Extended Scene, Flirting, Headcanon, Humans, Innuendo, M/M, One Shot, Post-Loki: Where Mischief Lies, Spaceships, Theoki, Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofMimics/pseuds/MistressofMimics
Summary: Theo sighed in relief as the hangar bay came into sight.
Relationships: Theodore "Theo" Bell/Loki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6
Collections: Interspecies





	Hangar of Stars

Theo sighed in relief as the hangar bay's open doors finally came into sight. He'd had to sneak around the Grandmaster's guards after leaving his and Loki's flat and ended up getting lost, at least until he'd run into Korg and the others. His bad leg had started aching awhile ago but the thought of seeing Loki spurred him on.

As he entered the hangar the small Kronan called back, "Oh hey, Theo. Good news, man, we found your beau."

Theo frowned as the crowd parted and Loki limped up to him. "What happened to you?"

"Thor decided to use a Control Disk on me."

"Oh Loki." Theo briefly pressed his face against Loki's shoulder. "You could've just told him you were waiting for me."

"And miss the look on my big brother's face when I finally arrive? I think not. Is anyone else here qualified to fly a large ship?" There were a few scattered negatives but mostly confused silence. "Alright then, it seems I'm the Captain too."

With a smile, Theo teased. "What're your orders, Captain?"

"You, darling, are going to sit with me. The Statesman isn't anywhere near as fast as the Commodore but it is much sturdier. We won't notice much turbulence upon entering the Anus but the enormous pressure and temperature difference, not to mention the sudden influx of magical energy, will knock you and many of the others out. Given my Jotunn heritage, I will remain conscious and be able to re-direct most of the cold to prevent any related injuries until we finally come out in Asgardian space."

A flush crept up Theo's cheeks at Loki's wondrously wicked smile and wink. He took Loki's hand and followed the love of his life onto the Statesman. He couldn't wait to finally see Asgard. 


End file.
